20 Questions
by Jemma Loves Twilight
Summary: Just a short One shot. Renesmee and Alec playing 20 Questions. Really random, but nice.


AN: Okay this is one random oneshot. Pointless but my friends liked it and said I should it up. so here it is, R&R Guys. Thanks Oh yeah and the order of the questions don't make sense, it's supposed to be like that. Well when me and my friends play the questions are all over the place…..

Thanks to my lovely Beta Jenna. I love her mucho grande!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….sadness…

**"Lets play twenty questions!" I squealed. I heard Alec sigh and I rolled my eyes as I leaned back against my pillows.  
"Right now ness? Can't we play tomorrow In school?" I switched the phone from my left hand to my right.  
"No Alec! I want to play nowwww!"  
I heard his musical laughter.  
"Hey ness, how old are you again?"  
"Uh,fifteen but I feel like I'm five most of the time." I giggled.  
Alec laughed again  
"Yeah I think you are five sometimes, anyways start"  
I smiled wide  
"Your gonna play with me?" I heard some shuffling on his end then his soft velvet voice.  
"Yeah, why not? We're gonna end up falling asleep anyway so it doesn't matter" I pulled my blankets up to my stomach then I closed my eyes.  
"okay well... Umm... Do you miss Italy?"  
he laughed alittle  
"Seriously? Is that what the other ninteen questions are going to be like? And yes I miss Italy."  
"okay you ask me one now"  
He was quiet for a few seconds then he spoke, though it was only a whisper, my phone must be all the way up because I'm surpirsed I heard him.  
"Do you miss Cameron?"  
I sighed and bit down on my bottom lip. Well this got personal fast.  
"I don't really know. I mean I miss him, but not really. I guess I just miss what he and I had. Not only was he my boyfriend but he was my bestfriend. So umm do you miss any of your ex girlfriends?"  
"Nope." well that was a quick and short answer.  
"Really alec? All your going to say is nope?" he chuckled  
"Well there is nothing to really miss, they were all so... Fake? I don't know how to explain it."  
"you dated fake girls Alec? Ha. Ask me one"  
"Okay who would you miss more, me or EJ?"  
I giggled.  
"Uh you? I think. I don't really know, that's a weird question. My turn to ask! do you miss having a girlfriend?"  
"Do you miss having a boyfriend?" He shot right back at me.  
"Hey no fair! You have to answer the question before you ask one"He slightly chuckled.  
"Fine. Yes I miss having a girlfriend, now you answer"  
"I miss having a boyfriend also. Okay I need another question to ask, give me a sec." I really have to think about this one, hmm what would I want to know...?  
"Okay, do you have a crush on anybody?"  
I heard him curse.  
"Next."  
"You can't say next, you have to answer." I sighed  
"Fine, yes I have a crush on somebody. Do you have a crush on anybody?"  
I growled. I guess I kinda asked for it.  
"Yes I do. Do I know the person you have a crush on?" He fucking likes somebody! Great! I know I have no right to be jealous but I am.  
"Yeah, you know her pretty well."  
I sighed. Great he's liking one of my friends.  
"Do I know the person you like?" I turned onto my side and pulled the blankets over my head.  
"Yeah you know him." We were both quiet for a few seconds.  
"You think you would ever move back to Italy?" I finally asked  
I heard him take a deep yawn.  
"Not really, maybe later on in life, but I wouldn't want to go back anytime soon. If you could be anywhere in the world right now where would you be?" I blushed and bit down on my bottom lip.  
"The truth?"  
"Yeah Nessie." I heard him laugh.  
"With you." I mummbled my answer.  
"Really?! I mean you wouldn't pick like Cam's room or like a different state or country?" I shook my head then remembered he couldn't see.  
"No, I would pick my bestfriends room"  
"Why?" I giggled.  
"No no Mr. Volturi, my turn to ask a question" I wonder if he would get mad at me if I get too personal.  
"Well are you going to ask me a question Miss. Cullen?" He asked after I was quiet for a few seconds. Oh well if he gets mad at me he will get over it.  
"When was the last time you had a wet dream?"  
"What the hell Renesmee?" Alec snorted.  
"What? It's a question now answer"  
"This morning, alright?" He growled  
"About who?" i giggled  
"Nope. My turn and I will never answer that question"  
"Fine ask away my love." I sighed.  
"Okay. When was the last time YOU had a sexual dream?"  
"What the hell Alec? That's so not nice!" I groaned  
"Just answer it Ness!" he laughed.  
I bit my bottom lip.  
"last night. My turn! Okay. Um.. how old were you when you lost your virginity?"  
"Ness ,your fucking killing me with these questions. When I was fourteen and you?" Alec sighed  
I blushed and bit down on my bottom lip.  
"I'm still a virgin." I said softly.  
It was quiet for a few seconds then I heard Alec cough.  
"Wow I always thought.... Well yeah... Um your turn...."  
I rolled onto my side and pulled my pooh bear into my arms.  
"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" Alec laughed at my question.  
"Five, and you?"  
"Same age. With who?" I giggled  
"Her name was Cianna. Cianna DiAngelo" He sighed then chuckled.  
"I remember that like it was yesterday. We were at the park and after we kissed we just looked at eachother, then I pushed her into a puddle of mud and walked away laughing." He said as he was quietly laughing.  
"Alec thats so mean!" I started laughing with him.  
"So who was your first kiss with Ness?" he finally asked  
"Eli. Eli Ramos. It was at my baby sitters house. We went upstairs and just kissed." I laughed  
"So who was your first girlfriend?" I finally asked when I was finished laughing.  
"Anabella Barcenilla, we dated in seventh grade. And your first boyfriend was?"  
"Jacob Black, in seventh grade also, but that only lasted for like a month. Hmm...who was the last person you kissed?"  
"Uhh Kaylee I think. And you?"  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?! When did you fucking kiss Kaylee?!" I nearly screamed.  
"You can't answer a question with a question Ness."  
"Fine Cameron, now you fucking answer." I growled  
"Uhh a few weeks ago, I think? I'm not really sure. So why does it matter when I kissed Kaylee?" I could pretty much hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Because I...I just don't like her." I mumbled.  
"So umm what would you do if you got somebody pregnant?" I laughed at my own question.  
"What the hell Renesmee?! Uh I don't know take care of it. What would you do if you got pregnant, Miss. I-Ask-Weird-Questions?"  
"Umm I would take care of it of course. Do you want a family?"  
"I don't know Ness, I really don't know. I mean I might want kids and all that, I mean I know I want to get married but I don't know if and when I would want to have kids, how about you?"  
"Actually I do, I can't wait to have a little baby who needs me to do everything for it." I smiled.  
"So what qualities do you think makes the perfect girlfriend?" I turned onto my stomach, pushing pooh bear aside as I rolled over.  
"Uh well I can't really explain it, the best I can say is someone like you Ness, sweet, funny, smart, full of energy, caring."  
I blushed a deep shade of red when I heard his words  
"What about you Ness? What makes the perfect boyfriend for you?"  
"You." I said softly  
"Um what did you last eat?"I asked.  
Alec laughed so loud I'm surprised he didn't wake everybody in his house up.  
"Renesmee you ask the most random questions, and I had pasta for dinner, how about you dork?"  
"Arroz con Pollo!!" I giggled  
"Are you tired?" I asked him softly  
"Yeah kinda, you?"  
I nodded my head forgetting he can't see me.  
"Yeah I'm tired. Do you want to sit by ourselves tomorrow during lunch? Just the two of us?"  
"Yeah I would like that Ness." He said then I heard him yawn, causing me to yawn.  
"Wanna just hang up and go to sleep?" I asked softly.**

"**We still have a few more questions! Okay ummm." He paused**

"**Okay tell me, do you and Jane really want to be friends or is that just for EJ?"**

**I laughed.**

"**No Alec, me and her really want to be friends. Your sister has her nice moments." I told him. He laughed**

"**Yeah, hardly. Your turn."**

"**Okay, remember how you said you don't miss any of your ex girlfriends? Well lets' say that me and you were to get together, and then we broke up. would you miss me?" I asked him in a quiet voice. He was quiet for a while then he finally responded.  
"Renesmee I would miss you so much." He paused.**

"**Well I'm pretty sure I get the last question so here it goes. Renesmee...?" He said softly. I was trying to stay up.  
"Yeah Alec?" I tried to make my voice loud but I was so tired it came out as a whisper. I swear a got tired out of no where.  
"Will you be my girllfriend?" my heart stopped, then after a few seconds it kicked into overdrive. My cheeks were burning with my blush.  
"Really? No joke?"  
He laughed little  
"Yeah Ness, now answer."  
"Of course Alec..." I smiled  
"Thanks, now I can call you baby and have it actually mean something."  
I giggled at him then rolled back over.  
"Night baby, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe Jane will let you come get me alone in the morning?" I said softly.  
"I'll try, but I won't make any promises, night baby, text me when you get up."  
"Okay Alec, night." We were both quiet then I finally hung up. Well that was the best game of 20 questions I have ever played!**


End file.
